The Social Food Chain
by POOCULLEN
Summary: The hot punks, Bella & Alice, survive in a jungle full of teenage animals, where some are the menacing predators, and the rest, the unlucky prey. What adventures will arise when Edward & Jasper join the high school cycle? AH, AU, OOC -Full Summary Inside-
1. Prologue: Welcome To Our Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!****  
**  
**A/N: Here's the full summary: The hot punks, Bella & Alice, survive in a jungle full of teenage animals, where some are the menacing predators, and the rest, the unlucky prey. What adventures will arise when the gorgeous Edward & Jasper join the high school cycle? When their status becomes high on the social chain, how will thier chances with Bella and Alice change? AH, AU, OOC **

Prologue: Welcome To Our Life

BPOV

Everyone is apart of one. Everyone wants to be a part of another one. Everyone gets eaten by one. Cliques. They are everywhere and are unavoidable. Some intimidate and some are intimidated. That's what separates the popular cliques from the nerds, I guess. It's screwed up. Can't we all just be friends? Haha, I was joking. Like that could ever happen. In Forks Washington high school, there are six main cliques.

1. The Sluts.

_Tanya  
Lauren  
Jessica  
Irina  
Kate  
_  
Basically, their title says it all. They are the bitchiest people you will ever meet. And of course, that means they are popular. They are spoiled, stuck-up, selfish, attention hoggers, who get whatever they want whenever they want it.

2. The Man Whores.

_Jacob  
Mike  
Royce  
James  
Aro  
Peter  
_  
They are perverted, hormonal assholes who's minds gyrate only around sex, beer, and more sex.

3. The Wannabe's

_Leah  
Emily  
Claire  
Nessie  
_  
They are almost as bitchy as the sluts. They _think _they are popular and utilize every opportunity they are given, to suck up to the sluts, when clearly they are just not accepted.

4. The Computer Geeks.

_Eric  
Ben  
Laurent  
_  
They are nice guys. They may not be the best-looking men you will ever see, and sometimes they come across as smart-ass, know-it-alls, but at least they have brains, unlike most of the clique members.

5. The Art Freaks.

_Rachel  
Rebecca  
Maggie  
Angela  
_  
These are the type of people who eat their feelings. 'Nuff said.

And then there comes the best people you will ever meet.

6. The Punks.

_Just Alice, my best friend, and I. _

We are the most rebellious and the coolest of all the cliques. Technically, we cannot be considered a clique due to the fact that our group consists of just my best friend and I. We don't care shit about what people think of us and we always break the rules. Since 'The Sluts' are all ugly and personality-stricken, most of the guys at our school are all over us. Sometimes we hear what 'The Man Whores' have to say about us. Ugh. Too perverted to even mention. As Alice says, "Who can blame them? We are the sexiest punks alive."

For Alice, I can agree with that last statement. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has spiky, black hair with awesome red highlights. She has perfect ivory colored skin, electrifying sapphire eyes and dark pink, plump lips. I'd have to say her biggest flaw is her retarded laugh. She sounds like a choking hyena. No offense Al.

Alice describes me as beautiful as well, but I don't think so. She always tells me that I don't see myself clearly. Bullshit. She said that with a little pampering, I could be prettier than her. As if. I have brunette hair with amazing sea-blue highlights at the tips of my straight hair. I have large brown eyes and the same skin tone as Alice.  
We are both seventeen years old and about 5'4 in height. We are such good friends that we think alike. It's almost scary. We call it 'best friend telepathy.' We have been friends since our middle school days.

I even remember how we first became friends. The experience still makes me laugh 'till this day…

_-Flashback-  
_

_September 15, 2005  
Grade 8_

_"You all will receive partners for our Space and Universe projects." Ms. Haberman instructed us, her left eye twitching slightly. Creepy. She started calling out the partners from a sheet of paper._

_"Mike and Ben. _

_"Kate and Maggie_

_"Angela and Claire." She continued the list until I heard my name,_

_"Bella and Alice." I looked over at Alice, her face a mask in disgust. Let's just say, my looks in my middle school years were…not too great. I have changed a lot since then. I got braces for my terribly crooked teeth, my acne disappeared after puberty, and I purchased contact lenses so I didn't have to wear my round, 'Harry Potter' glasses._

_I got up from my seat and went to sit next to my angered new partner. She pulled out our worksheet and glanced briefly over the questions. She turned to me hesitantly and raked her eyes across my outfit. She grimaced and I looked down self- consciously._

_"Ugh, can you button up your shirt?" She asked rudely, "Nobody needs to see your chest." Wow, bitch alert. I looked at her face. She wasn't great-looking back then either. She had a huge gap between her two front teeth, and had major acne. She definitely changed. _

_Not being the most confident person out there, I looked down and followed her orders.  
We started working and, abruptly, she made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. I looked over at her curiously and followed the direction of her eyes. Tanya Denali. Leader of all bitches. Ugh. _

_She shook her head, seething coldly, "I hate that bitch, Tanya. Her boobs are basically falling out of her shirt."_

_I chuckled and added, "I wonder what they would be like if they weren't implants." We were both laughing now._

_-Flashback over-  
_  
And we have been best friends ever since…

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your opinion! I need at least 15 reviews to update. Oh yeah, I'm mean. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Skipping School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to my 15th reviewer, _Forgetfull77. _All my reviewers are awesome! Anyhoo, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Skipping School

APOV

The lunch bell rang and I briskly shuffled my new red converse down the hall and into the cafeteria. I got my food and met Bella at 'our' table. Ugh. I had just remembered what had happened during English when Bella was too preoccupied with actually listening to the teacher.

I looked over at Bella, who was staring at her reflection in the spoon she was holding. She wasn't vain. She just hates the way she looks, for reason I didn't understand. She was beautiful but she was too blind to see it. I started filling in Bella with the story about 'The Man Whores'.

"You're so stupid. I can't believe you didn't see what Royce and Mike did during English Class. I was in the desk in front of them so I had to hear all the 'moaning'."

"Moaning? What the fuck happened?" Bella asked, horrified.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted rudely!"

"Rudely interrupted!" Bella corrected. What the hell was the freaking difference? Smartass.

"Sorry. Rudely interrupted. As I was saying…I started hearing noises from behind me, so I looked and I saw Royce and Mike having foot sex!"

"What the hell is foot sex?" Bella interrupted. Again!

"Their feet were on top of each other, and they kept…stomping them together and making sounds you would only hear on porn TV."

"Whatever, it's not unlike them. They are man whores." Just as Bella said this, Mike and Jacob approached our table. They are our stalkers to state simply.

"Hey sexy ladies, I like your clothes.  
Your body's bangin', out of controoooooool!!! Uh!  
You put it on me. That's right. Ceiling to floor.  
Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!!!" Mike started to sing inharmoniously.

"Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and  
My size ain't small it's tall and catch here comes her clothes be fallin'.  
Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin'.  
They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early morning." Jacob sang the next verse.  
We both looked at each other and made noises of disgust.

"Ugh, can you guys fuck off?" I asked them harshly.

"Gladly, with you, sexy." Mike wittily remarked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Mike has always been my stalker and Jacob was all for Bella. They followed us around like puppies with their tongues hanging out.

"Yeah, Bella. Why don't you come ride the Jake-express? It's a free ticket for you, hot stuff." Jacob winked at Bella. Bella gagged, not like I could blame her.

"We would, but we don't want to catch your crabs." I sneered.

"Also, fucking one inch dicks are kind of hard to do." Bella added, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They stared at us, mouths agape. I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Let's skip." I suggested.

"School?" She asked stupidly. Duh.

"No, the circus. Of course school, you idiot." And with that, we ran through the halls pretending we were spies. Kind of childish, but who gives a shit?

I pulled out my pretend walkie-talkie. "Bella, the dick is in the vagina! I repeat, the dick is in the vagina!" I said, allowing her to interpret the meaning 'a teacher is coming.'

She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "The expression is 'the rabbit is in the hole' or whatever the hell. Are you high?"

"Why yes, I am! Thank you for asking!" I responded in an English accent.

She rolled her eyes at me and we ran faster out the doors, our awesome skateboards in tow. We dropped our black boards and took off towards the mall.

-2 hours later, after watching the movie 'Yes Man'-

The mall was closed already and almost vacant. All we could hear was the muffled footsteps of the remaining mall walkers. After the movie had finished, Bella and I made a deal that we would say 'yes' to any request we were given just as Jim Carry had in the movie.

"Okay, I dare you to go up to one of those guys over there,"I started, pointing to a group of hot guys, "and ask 'do you want to go fuck?' And do a gangsta walk." I dared Bella, laughing evilly. She glared at me through narrow eyes but otherwise accepted the mission.

"Hell yeah. Bitch." She muttered the last word under her breath. She ran her hands quickly through her hair and walked up to the guys with both her thumbs in either of her jean pockets. She pulled down her skinny jeans in an attempt to low ride. She did a gangster walk to the group and cleared her throat to one of the hot guys. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yo, you wanna fuck?" She smiled alluringly at him.

His eyes examined her and he smiled back appreciatively, "Sure, babe. Wanna go to my place?" The guy offered. Hah, he thinks he can _get some_ with my best friend? I don't thinks so, dipshit. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles from escaping my lips.

"Ugh, I was kidding, you pervert!" Bella said, slapping her hand across his face. She flipped him off and walked back to me. I removed my hand from my lips and a massive hyena laugh erupted.

"Shut up, people will think your dying." I hate when she comments about my laugh. It's not my fault!

"Some people think this laugh is cute." Bella stared back, incredulously, "It's true! Anyways, it's my turn. Try me, bitch." I said menacingly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I dare you to skateboard over the food court tables." Yes! That's easy. I'm an expert.

I dropped my skateboard on the linoleum floors. I put my helmet on. Haha, yeah right. I ollied up one of the tables in the food court and I did the pop-shove-it skateboard trick to the next table, landing it flawlessly. All of a sudden, the skateboard rolled out of control and I was carried off the table with my skateboard. It was rolling down the halls of the mall too fast. I didn't realize what was happening until the board and I crashed through the enforced glass windows of a jewelery store. I fell off the skateboard and landed in the shattered pieces, a couple splinters of glass slicing the skin on my arm. Crimson blood pooled down from the cuts.

"Awesome!" I yelled. Suddenly red lights started flashing and a loud siren echoed through the mall.

"Shit." We both shouted synchronized. I ripped the glass out from my skin, a searing pain forming. Whatever, I'm used to it.

Bella and I dashed down the halls on our skateboards, laughing manically. Suddenly the impact of something hard and strong knocked Bella and I to the floor.

"What the fuck?" We said at the same time. I looked up to see two of the most gorgeous men I've ever laid eyes on, one in particular catching my eye. He had icy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I suddenly had the urge to run my hand through his thick locks. I repentantly averted my gaze to Bella who was staring down the boy beside the hot blonde. He had bronze tousled hair and emerald green eyes. I had to say he was hot, but not as hot as the blonde. The blonde helped me off the ground and I couldn't help but feel electricity flow through my veins. It didn't hurt at all…it felt right. The bronze haired boy helped Bella to her feet and we were soon locked in the gazes of our saviors.

And then, we heard the police cars…

**A/N: If you want to get the next chapter, I need at least 32 reviews please! I hope that's not too bad! :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Prison With The Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!**

**A/N: Anyone who's wondering 'bout Emmett and Rosalie, they'll be in the story, but not as main parts. Anyhow, R&R please! Enjoy!****  
**  
Chapter 2: Prison With The Boys

BPOV

Shit. Shit. Shit. This can't be happening! A loud 'boom' echoed throughout the mall as the front doors barged open. Two policemen, badged and all, came storming into the mall.

"Run!" I whispered, frantic, to Alice.

My heartbreakingly beautiful Saviour released his grip on my hand, which left it with a strange and empty sensation. Alice and I grabbed our skateboards and scurried, by foot, away from the scene. We reached a safe-zone in a crevice between 'Second Cup' and 'Nine West'. Alice and I were panting heavily and our excruciating need for oxygen was crucial. My hands were on my knees to keep from collapsing.

"Are we safe?" Alice breathed, clearly still attempting to oxygenize her lungs. I wiped a sheen layer of sweat from the creases of my forehead.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I heard muffled voices of people arguing from the distance. I inconspicuously peered beside the brick wall. The two mysterious men we had crashed into, were talking to the policemen. Why? They didn't do anything wrong. One of the cop's pulled out two sets of hand cuffs. The two boys held out their wrists to the police as they securely fastened the heavy medal to their arms.

The cops must have thought that they tried to break into the jewelery store. Shit! This is all my fault. Why did I have to give Alice that stupid dare? Alice was now watching along with me, a grimace set on her lips. So, I did what any other guilt-crazed person would do in this situation...

"No! Stop!" I called, running toward the crime scene, Alice right beside me like the faithful friend she is. "Wait! It's not their fault!" I gestured towards the two awe-struck boys. "It was all my fault!"

"_Our _fault," Alice corrected. We were breathing heavily again. The police gaped openly at the beautiful Alice and, for some unknown reason, at me as well. Women weren't usually the prime suspects in these cases. After we had cleared our pockets, we explained what had actually happened. They didn't buy it.

The small, balding officer cleared his throat and spoke it a heavy Italian accent. "Alright girls. You're coming along too." And with that, he locked Alice and I in handcuffs as well. Fuck! What will my mom think? They stood behind, guiding us out the doors and into the flashing police car. We all sat in the stuffy backseat of the vehicle, and without further ado, it sped into the dark of the night.

I didn't know why that after all that had happened, I felt giddy inside. Maybe it was because the most breathtakingly beautiful boy, who was squashed up against me at the moment, was making all my frantic and worried emotions crumble into dust at his electrifying touch. The shocking current that flowed through my veins was inevitable.

I heard Alice mumbling a profanity stream from beside Jasper.

"Look, lady, keep the swearing to a minimum." The officer sounded annoyed.

I would sometimes fidget in my spot due to the lack of space there was in the back of the car, as would the four other cramped members that joined me. I wiggled in my seat slightly, again. I nonchalantly saw the bronze-haired boy, from the corner of my eye, blush, for some reason. Strange.

The ride to the police station was excruciatingly painful, and it wasn't because of the lack of breathing space. I felt _his _gaze on my face the entire time. Was there something there? An ingrown hair? A large pimple I hadn't noticed? Ugh.

When we finally arrived, we all piled out of the car consecutively and walked into the station. Not five minutes later, the metal cell door shut with a large 'bang'.

"We'll bring 'Mcdonald's' for you punks tomorrow." The other police officer explained gruffly, before locking the cell.

I sat on the concrete floor and buried my head in my hands, "Well this just fucking sucks!" The complaint was muffled by the way my head was concealed in my arms.

It was silent for a moment. The only sound audible was our heavy breathing. I looked up to see the blonde haired boy staring down Alice. I then averted my gaze to my former-savior. He was already staring at me with an unfathomable expression. I tried to escape the burning intensity of his gaze, but they were much too powerful. My eyes succumbed into them and I couldn't look away, nor could he. We were pulled out of our reverie by Alice clearing her throat. I blushed a deep crimson and diverted my eyes quickly. Finally, the mysterious beauty spoke.

"Hello, my name is Edward." He directed the statement to me. His voice was like velvet, smooth and deadly. It sent shivers of desire down my spine.

"Bella." I nodded, when I could finally move my lips enough to say my name. He grinned a heart-stopping crooked smile.

"I'm Alice." She chirped to the blondie.

"Jasper." The blonde exclaimed back to her.

"It's unfortunate we have to meet this way...under such circumstances, I mean." Edward said.

"Yeah, it fucking sucks." I said simply, ignoring the formal tone of his voice. "My mom's gonna kill me. Then she's gonna revive me just so she can kill me again."

To my surprise, they all laughed. I smiled weakly in return.

"Oh c'mon, cheer up Bells!" Alice cheered, quite frankly sounding exuberant. Only Alice can find joy from being locked up in a prison cell with two complete strangers. _Gorgeous strangers_, my brain chided in.

Surprisingly, prison was actually, dare I say it, fun. I mean, Alice and I get in trouble a lot, but this was the first time we've been in prison.

"So, do you guys, err, get in trouble a lot?" Edward asked, running one hand through his hair nervously.

Alice and I turned to each other and started giggling manically. Jasper arched an eyebrow.

"Well," I started, "At our school, here in Forks, Alice and I are sort of known as...rebels. We're not...bad, per say. I mean, we're not criminals. We just like having fun."

"So, why did you guys break into a jewelery store, oh mighty good ones?" Jasper asked doubtfully.

"We didn't. Skateboard mishap." Alice added, blushing furiously.

"What kind of trouble do you girls get into?" Edward asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Stupid mall dares, talking back to teachers, skipping school..." I trailed off. "Speaking of which, I have never seen you two around here. It's a small town. I thought I knew everyone in Forks. What school do you go to?"

"Well actually, we just moved into town yesterday. Long story. We were shopping for our mom yesterday. We got bored and decided to see a movie. We're gonna be going to Forks High School."

Holy Fuck.

**Happy New Years!!! Please make my New Year's special and REVIEW! I need at least 55 reviews for the next chapter! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sweetest Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!****  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: The Sweetest Thing

Ouch. What the hell was jabbing my neck the entire night? I felt like a million needles were positioned there while I slept. I lifted my aching head off the cold, concrete and immediately got lost in the emerald orbs staring down upon me. Oh, so all the jail-birds are up.

"G'morning fellow criminals." I yawned.

"Sup, gorgeous?" Alice grinned deviously. What the fuck... "Seemed like you had a good sleep."

"Err, yeah Al, I did. What time was I knocked out?" I asked. I felt really stiff so I must've slept at least twelve hours...in prison. Who would've guessed?

A giggle threatened to escape her lips. "I don't know what time you fell asleep, but I know where you fell asleep..." She grinned manically now. I looked at Edward and Jasper too. Jasper was smirking and Edward was blushing slightly. What the hell? Why was he blushing? Oh God...

"Where did I fall asleep?" I questioned wearily.

She giggled. "Why don't you ask Edward?" Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

"Edward?" I prodded nervously, blood staining my cheeks red.

"Err, it was n-nothing really, Bella." Edward looked down. "You just, uh, fell asleep on...my leg."

"Leg." Alice scoffed as Jasper laughed uncontrollably.

"What!?" I demanded. "I remember I slept of the concrete! I remember! It was cold and hard!"

"It was hard alright!" Jasper and Alice chuckled, causing Edward to shoot a fierce scowl in their direction.

I was officially pissed off with all the codes and unanswered questions. My mind was burning with curiosity.

"How do I say this politely?" Jasper pondered to himself. "Err, lets just say, you fell asleep on Edward's...err...his-"

"Listen, douchebag, you fell asleep on Eddie's cock and it happened to enjoy the gesture a lot." Alice finished. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Blood flooded to my face. Ugh! Fuck! Now I wished that I could have been sleeping on the needles.

I couldn't even look up to see Edward's expression. Jasper and Alice were just laughing hysterically, completely oblivious to the bubble of awkwardness in the air.

As if it wasn't awkward enough, Alice had to continue. "But that wasn't the worst part. Did you forget that you talk in your sleep?"

"Talking?" Jasper laughed. "More like moaning!" Shit! I forgot about that! My face was probably hotter than the Sahara Desert right now. Not even my thoughts were coherent. When I was finally able to speak again, I breathed, "Uh, what did I say?" I regretting the words immediately.

Alice beamed. "Well, I hope that this is a good enough impression of you." She stood up and cleared her throat. "Oh Edward! Oh yeah! Right there! Your eyes are beautiful, Edward. Oh Edward, I bet you'd look even hotter without a shirt on." Alice sat down again, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

As if this day couldn't get any worse. In fact, I don't think I can.

Extremely terrible events that have happened in the past 24 hours:

1. Crashed into a jewelery store  
2. Got locked up in a concrete and metal jail cell  
3. Woke up with needles sticking out of my neck  
4. Fall asleep on some hot stranger's dick  
5. Have Alice explain out loud and in detail, my fantasies about Edward  
6. Have Alice and Jasper gain pleasure from my pain  
7. I'm still in jail  
8. More to come...

"Fuck you, Alice!" I screamed, standing up.

"Bring it, bitch!" Alice clenched her hands into fists, mockingly. Then, quite randomly, we broke out into laughter.

I looked to one side of me and saw Edward staring intently at me. I bit my lip, trying not to blush. "Sorry, Edward, I mean, you know, for f-falling asleep with - on y-you." I stuttered. I didn't mention the sleep-talking part. Damn, I was such an idiot for that.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Bella. And about the sleep-talking...Alice was just joking around. I mean, you didn't...y'know...sleep-talk." He replied. I immediately relaxed. I am gonna fucking kill that girl!

"So, friends?" I held my hand out to him. I was surprised when his face fell the slightest bit. However he corresponded my gesture by putting forth his hand.

"Friends." We shook and a shock of electricity coursed through my veins. I wonder if he felt it too...

"So when are we finally gonna get out of this fucking cell!?" Alice called, clinging helplessly to the cell bars.

"I don't know, but surely not too long. My mom's gonna come any minute, I bet. Fuck, we're gonna be in big shit once were out." I replied, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
Minutes later, an officer appeared with four 'Mcdonald's' bags, each of us receiving one. We all ate and immersed ourselves in conversation.

Finally, I heard footsteps echoing down the hall. It sounded like high heels. I sighed in relief as I saw my mother come into view. Renee. Her brown hair was styled in a nice updo and she was wearing a blue and white summer dress and a pair of Gucci sunglasses on the bridge of her nose that dominated most of her tiny face. She stopped in front of our cell.

She paused momentarily, taking in the scene. "What the hell, Isabella?" She bellowed.

"Hey mom, want a fry?" I asked nervously, picking up my French-fries box and offering it to her.  
"Ugh. Why must I always find you in trouble?! Have I failed as a mother, Isabella?" She fretted mostly to herself. "I bailed you out, but there will be hell to pay at home."

"I guess..."

"You bet your ass there will be." An evil glint shimmered in her eyes. Shit. She then averted her gaze to Alice. "And Alice, I talked to your mother today. You should be expecting some hell too, missy." She then noticed the boys for the first time, gawking at them.

Then, the officer slumped to the cell, grabbed a large key off the hook and unlocked the cell. I waved meekly to Alice and the boys I had just met and walked out of the cell. "Well bye, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, my mother and I walked out of the station.

We settled ourselves in the car and she spoke clearly and precisely. "Listen, you little whore, I don't give a fuck if you get in trouble but when it costs me fucking five thousand dollars, than you're fucking dead! You're such a bitch, Bella! I don't even know why I named you Bella. Bella means beautiful and you're just so fucking ugly!"

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, you whore, 'cause you're getting a job and paying me back. Listen, I have a...friend...over, so go to your room so we can have some privacy...

Oh yeah, I forgot. My mom's daily fuck must still be over...

"Yeah, mom, whatever you want." And I slumped down in my seat.

Well, that's my mom for you! Isn't she just the sweetest thing?

**I hope it was okay...Alright, for the next chapter, I want at least a total of 80 reviews! Thanks! REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 4: How Was Juvi?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!**

**A/N: Hello y'all! You guys are lucky I'm posting this chapter! I disobeyed my review standard and I won't ever do it again! I don't have 80 yet, but I had one reviewer who counted for 10 review, you know who you are ;) I guess I was a bit hard on you guys...Anyhow, Enjoy! I love everyone who **_**did **_**review!**

Chapter 4: How Was Juvi?

BPOV

Welcome to the life of Renee Swan. About a year before she finished high school, she was knocked up with a child - well - me. It was her decision to have sex with her a-day-and-a-half boyfriend, Laurent, my father I never knew. Of course I didn't want to. It wasn't like he cared about her. They just hooked up to satisfy each others...needs. When she found out that she was pregnant, she was horrified and it was too late for her to have an abortion.

She doesn't like me very much...or at all for that matter, but she's my mom and I have to respect her. She doesn't make a big deal if I fail a test or get a detention, but if I do something that costs her money, I'm screwed. My mother is very pretty, too generic to be beautiful. Everyday she goes to the bar, 'The Coven', brings home yet another too-young guy, and screws the shit out of him until morning, when she kicks him out.

Which brings us to today...

The car halted to a stop in front of the driveway. Without a word, I slumped out of the passengers seat and opened the door to my house. I wasn't shocked to see what I walked into. The house was a complete mess. There were shattered beer bottles and crushed beer cans on the kitchen floor. Couch pillows were thrown everywhere. Clothes, including my mom's skimpy red lace bra, were strewn across the carpet. And there he was, mother's daily fuck, laying on the couch, wrapped in a fluffy white blanket. I wouldn't be surprised if that was all he had covering him...

He cleared his throat, "Uh, who are you?" he asked. I looked at him before I answered. He was a good-looking guy, tanned, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Bella Swan, Renee's daughter. And you must be Renee's daily fuck?"

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled appraisingly as his eyes - not-too-quickly - raked over my body. "Well I can see where you get your looks from; you're really hot." He added as if it was a normal salutation.

"Hmm. Well I'm not like her. Unlike her, I don't spend all my free time trying to get into some guy's pants."

"So, your a virgin?" He assumed.

"I wouldn't tell you either way."

"Well, I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind if you joined our little...rendezvous...later on..." He said, only staring at my chest. I placed my arms around my shoulders to cover.

"What the fuck? I just said I'm not a whore like my mom." I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I guess I was used to perverts in my house due to the fact that they were here on a daily basis. "Bye." I sighed, ascending the stairs to.

I went to the bathroom to renew the blue color at the tips of my hair. Yes, I was punk, but normal. Not goth. Not Emo. _Punk_. No white makeup on my face, and I didn't enjoy the thought of pain and death. Nope. Punk is mostly about attitude. You're cool, laidback, and are not afraid to break the rules once in a while. They often present themselves through their clothes, which is why we wear what we wear. I had awesome highlights, wore black red skinny jeans, and hot, normal tops. I hardly wore makeup except for a tiny bit of black eyeliner under my eyes to extenuate my punk look.

I heard the door open. Mom was already inside so it must've been Emmett. Emmett was my brother. He was procreated by another nightly fuck. He ran up the stairs and pounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey Bells!" Rosalie and Emmett hugged me. Rosalie looked stunning, as usual. She was Emmett's boyfriend. She had long blonde hair reaching her shoulders and friendly blue eyes.

"Hey jailbird! What'd you do this time? Emmett asked, smirking arrogantly. Asshole.

"Alice skateboarded into a jewelery store and the cops thought we tried breaking in. No biggy." I shrugged, indifferently. Rosalie laughed.

"Bells, you're so lucky...I wish I was as fearless as you."

"You're pretty damned fearless in bed, sugar." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Rosalie, earning him a slap on the head from her.

"Trust me Rose, if you're with Emmett, you ought to be fearless. And at least you're pretty, more like gorgeous..."

"Are you joking, Bells? You're hot! Smoking hot!"

"Sure." I said disbelievingly. Well, I gotta catch up with some homework...so, bye." Emmett playfully punched my shoulder and with that, they trudged out of the room.

After eating dinner, I decided to finish my assignments. It's me and Alice's last year of high school and I wanted to achieve the highest marks possible. Although Alice and I were pretty laidback, we cared about school. Yes, we skipped to have some fun. No, we're not the perfect students, but we have the potential to get into a good university. I have a ninety three average and Alice reaches just below. We both have the same amount of credits and amazing community service hours. We were both planning to apply for Dartmouth. I've always wanted to either be a famous skateboarder or an author. I was a real pussy when it came to making my dreams came true, but I had a real passion for it and Alice said I have great potential.

Alice on the other hand aspires to be a writer too, however she's more into journalism. She really likes competition between coworkers so I suppose a journalism firm would be a good environment for her.

Right now, however, we're just living in the moment. We're not gonna be worried about that shit 'till we really need to. After rereading a few chapters of my favorite novel, Wuthering Heights, I drifted off into a dreamless slumber...

---

The annoying buzzing of my alarm clock awoke we in the morning. I got up and ready, wearing maroon skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, reading 'bite me', in red print, and my black 'Ed Hardy' converse-style running shoes. I didn't brush my hair, purposely, leaving me with a rugged look, and I swiped on a tiny bit of black eyeliner. Oddly, I had naturally red lips, so no lip gloss was needed and my brown hair and eyes brought out my ivory skin tone. I sighed. I was pulled from my reverie when I heard a honking. Oh yeah, Alice and I were boarding to school today. I ran out the door, my skateboard in my arms grasp, to an impatient Alice.

"Let's go, douche!" Alice called, as she ollied and started skating down the street. I repeated her movements until I caught up to her and we were soon at Forks High.

Weird. Usually everyone in school would ignore us, well, except for the guys that checked us out and a few rumor-spreading bitches, but it was different today. For some reason, everyone who passed us either laughed at us or started walking in a different direction. Alice seemed to notice it too.

"What the fuck?" breathed, clearly suspicious. That was until Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica skipped up to us.

"So, how was juvi, you guys?" Tanya smirked, her sickly-sweet voice burning my ears. Jessica and Lauren giggled behind her. I froze. They knew? Oh no! How did they find out?! But that wasn't the real issue..._that_ didn't matter. What mattered was...

If _they_ know, _everyone_ knew.

**A/N: It was kind of a filler, I guess. It'll get WAY better, I promise! It sucks now, but the conflict hasn't even started...Please review! I'd like...90 reviews for the next chapter! I don't think that's so so bad! **


	6. Chapter 5: Lucky Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!****  
**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much, guys, for the reviews! 94! So enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 5- Lucky Day

EPOV

"Edwardo!" Jasper called in a British accent. Ugh, I was pissed off as it was. I didn't need Jasper in my face too. My mom, Esme, was already pissed off at me for landing myself in prison. In my defense, it wasn't my fault. Bella and Alice already admitted to the crime.

Speaking of Bella, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was gorgeous as hell for starters, but there was something else. There was something different about her. She wasn't like any other girl I'd ever seen. She hardly wore any make-up and she just looked so laidback, someone who likes breaking rules. There was something about her. Whatever that 'something' was about Bella, it was permanent and unbreakable. Inevitable. She intrigued me with her exotic beauty and dare-devilish personality.

I had to admit, as shallow as it sounds, when I had first met Bella I was immediately physically attracted to her. She was stunning. More stunning than any other girl I had ever seen or gone out with. But then I found out that Bella wasn't just a pretty face and rocking body; she was more. She had _substance, _unlike most of the girls at my old school, whose minds revolved around gossip, shopping, shoes, and more gossip. She was smart, adventurous and unique. One of a kind.

Bella had chestnut waves cascading down the sides of her face. Her large, deep eyes were a beautiful chocolate color, that stood out against her perfect ivory skin. And those lips - plump, and the perfect shade of red. And her long creamy legs...Gah! How could she have such a huge affect on me? I spent one night in prison with her and all of a sudden I'm a fourteen-year-old hormonal teenager having wet dreams all over again!? Shit! I just remembered her falling asleep on me...ugh! I'm such an idiot, having a boner when she just merely rests her head on my... Man, I need better self control.

"Edwardo!" Jasper called...again!

"Yes, Jazzy-poo? I called back, imitating Jasper's psycho ex-girlfriend.

"First day of school, asshole, and we're gonna be late."

"Kay!" I responded, trying not too sound too eager. Bella was gonna be there! Nice!

I raced to my closet and threw on washed-out blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt that accented my muscles nicely. I tousled my hair and put on my Nike's before running out the door with Jasper. Jasper stared at me oddly before speaking. Then, he smirked.

"So...you're dressed up _differently_ today. You trying to impress a certain brunette beauty? Perhaps named Bella Swan?" Wow, he got straight to the gist of things.

"Nah." I lied, and then remembered something. "What about you and that pixie, Alice?"

He blushed. _Jasper, _my manly brother, _blushed. _Otherwise, he didn't say anything. Soon, we arrived at Forks High. I looked around. It wasn't your typical high school. Quite small and old. It had a country feel to it. There were eight buildings, red-bricked, and enveloped in green vines. Students and teachers were clustered around the school in various large and small groups. Cliques, of course. They're in every school. Unavoidable. Jasper and I walked to the school lot and everyone stared. I mean _everyone. _

The girls gaped open-mouthed and the guys just took in the new sight. A few minutes after being engulfed in stares, a group of six popular-looking guys approached us.

"Sup, guys?" He greeted us, man-handshaking us. "So, you're new, eh? I'm Mike." He announced. "This is Jacob, Royce, James, Aro, and Peter." He introduced us to the rest of the gang, gesturing to each guy as he declared their names.

"I'm Jasper, and this is my boy, Eddie." Jasper said, play-punching my shoulder.

The group formed a circle, and whispered quietly to one another. Then, the russet-skinned boy, introduced as Jacob, cleared his throat and spoke up. "So, we were thinking that maybe you guys wanna hang with us this year. You guys look pretty cool so you're free to chill with us anytime."

"Nice." It was never too hard for Jasper and I to be accepted in school. We were usually apart of the 'it' crowd. I suppose we had that affect on people.

Suddenly, I saw Bella, as beautiful as before, with her friend Alice. The 'group' noticed my ogling and Mike decided to interrupt.

"Hot, eh?" he asked, nodding toward the two girls.

"Uh, yeah." Hot? That seemed much too sleazy a word to describe Bella. Bella was certainly beautiful. Utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful.

"That's Bella and Alice." Jacob said. "They're the hottest girls in school. I'm talkin' _smoking _hot. I'd say Bella is hotter, though."

"Alice and Bella have a huge crush on me so don't get you're hopes up." Mike started, conceited as hell.

"Naw! Are you kidding me, man? Bella is hot for _me_. She gave a blow job last week!" Jacob closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. What a sick pervert. Wait, Bella did what?! She wouldn't do that, would she?

"In your dreams, Jake!" Another boy laughed. "She'd never give you the time of day. She's way out of your league. You should just settle for Tanya!"

"Ugh, when you have Bella Swan and Alice Brandon at your school, you can't think about Tanya Denali. I mean, she had a nice ass and big tits, but an ugly face. I can't make out with _that. _Bella, on the other hand, has a _nice _body _and _is sexy as hell. Her only problem is that she doesn't have _me _as a sex t-"

"Shut up, Mike! Man, you really need to get laid." Jacob laughed. The way he regarded girls disgusted me. I mean, I couldn't really blame his for having fantasies about her, but honestly, there is no need for them to say it aloud.

A loud buzzing erupted outside.

"Time for school, man." Mike frowned. Jasper and I went to the administration office and collected our new schedules and a packets of school-related information that we needed. I scanned my schedule. First, I had biology with Ms. Cope.

I walked down the noisy halls in a daze. Students were bustling to their classes, chatting with friends, and some, performing innapropriate public displays of affection with other students, against their lockers.

I walked up to some random girl and asked, "Hey, you know where I can find biology with Ms. Cope?"

Her eyes freely wondered my body before she met my eyes. She had cold, fish-eyes. Bella's, on the other hand, were large, and brown, filled with endless depth. I made the mental comparison, automatically.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, building, err, six." She smiled. I inconspicuously looked her over. She was kind of pretty, I suppose. Not exactly pretty enough to be considered 'hot' in a guys mind. She had unnaturally tanned skin, faux-blonde hair, and wore revealing clothes; a tight fitted tank top, showing a fraction of her stomach, and a dangerously short, school-girl skirt with, of course, 'Uggs'. I wasn't saying that 'Uggs' were bad or anything, just very unoriginal. Just like everyone else. "I haven't seen you 'round here. You new?"

"Yeah, just moved."

"I'm Tanya. Tanya Denali. Listen, can I walk you to biology? You'll probably get lost if I don't." She asked, batting her eyelashes. Ugh.

"Uh, sure, I guess." During our walk, Tanya supplied most of the small talk. Suddenly she lifted her hand and stroked it across my arm.

"Wow, you look really strong." She stopped moving her hand and just rested it on my arm. I quickly pushed it off.

"Sure, so where's the building?" I rushed, eager to be away from her.

"Right here." She stopped, as did I.

"Great. Thanks."

"Wait." She called as I was about to walk away. "Uh, can I borrow a pen?" Before I answered, she snaked her hand below my waist and slithered it, slowly, into my pant pocket.

"Woah!" I jumped back, leaving her and her traveling hand behind. "Uh, I g-gotta go." I ran quickly into the small building where seventy eyes turned to face me. I flushed in embarrassment. Amazing, Eddie, perfect way to start off your new year.

"Uh, sorry I'm late." I said to the ogling teacher. She cleared her throat.

"Oh yes, well, you must be..." she trailed off, searching through the various notes on her desk.

"Edward Cullen." I finished for her.

"Indeed, Mr. Cullen. Welcome to Forks High."

"Thanks." I breathed, staring around aimlessly.

She pointed to an empty seat. "Now, you can go sit behind Bella Swan."

Speaking of the luckiest day in history...

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Detested it? I'm gonna ask for...115 reviews! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 6: One Chance

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!

A/N:You guys are AWESOME! 117 reviews?! Thanks sooo much! Heres the next chapter...Enjoy!

Chapter 6: One Chance

BPOV

_Breathe, Bella, breathe,_ I had to coax myself. I was on the verge of hyperventilation. Edward was on his way to the desk next to mine. Each of his footsteps seemed to linger, allowing the anticipation to sink deeper in the pit of my stomach, where butterflies fluttered relentlessly. Finally he arrived, sat down, and turned to me.

"Hey, Bella." He grinned, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. I stared at him like an idiot, too dazzled to comprehend my brain's orders. When I recovered, I smiled back a little too widely. I noticed his breathing become ragged for some reason. Before the awkward stage occurred, I turned my head and focused - or at least _tried _to focus - on Ms. Cope's lecture. My mind devoted most of its time trying to convince itself to look straight ahead and to _not _turn and stare at the Greek G-d sitting sitting ten centimeters away.

Suddenly, something kicked my foot, breaking me away from my internal conversation with myself.

"Bella? Ms. Cope questioned, What is the function of the thoracic duct?"

"Uh..." Shit, I wasn't paying attention...

"It's the largest lymphatic vessel in the human body." Edward whispered the answer to me, his lips barely opening.

Might as well give it a shot..."It's...uh...the largest la-ly-lo- ugh, I don't know!" I said, exasperated. Gosh, does she honestly expect me to know _that_? I'm smart and all but couldn't she tell I was a little _distracted_?Ms. Cope shook her head disapprovingly.

"Manors, Ms. Swan." She warned, sternly and moved on to the next victim..

I was daydreaming about Edward when Ms. Cope dropped something on my desk. Nice, last week's bio test. I took a quick glance at the mark and...98%! Sweet!

"Ninety-eight...impressive." Edward nodded, peeking at my test. I blushed a deep crimson in response.

"Thanks," I mumbled unintelligibly. I decided to make small talk. Maybe then he wouldn't think I was a _total _freak..."So, Edward, how're you liking Forks? You could finally see it, now that you're out of the cell." I joked.

"It's nice, rainy, but fine. I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here..."

"how so?"

"Nevermind, it's irrelevant." He answered quickly. The bell rang. "What's your next class?"

"Trig; you?"

"Phys. Ed. But let me walk you to your next class, Bella...if I could find it." He then restated, "Actually, I'm new here; how 'bout _you _walk _me_?"

W-what? I didn't expect _that_."If you insist..." I tried to accept the invitation calmly, but the shakiness of my voice gave me away.

After a long painful hour of answering questions that ended with 'Show your work' or 'Explain in detail', It was finally lunch. I grabbed two slices of greasy cafeteria pizza and made my way to Alice at 'our' table.

Alice and I munched our food, chatting occasionally, until she shouted, "Holy fuck!"

"What the hell, Al?" I turned and followed the direction of her eyes. The sight said it all. Edward and Jasper sat at 'The Sluts' and 'The Man-Whores' table. They all chatted and laughed happily together. It was disgusting. Mike then turned to wink at me. I flipped him off and turned back around. Not minutes later, Edward and Mike approached our table.

"Hello hotties," Mike greeted Alice and I, flirtatiously.

"Hello asshole." I directed at Mike.

"Don't be like that, gorgeous..." Mike smiled, arrogant. I stayed silent. I don't think anything could tear down Mike's self-confidence.

Edward grimaced but composed his expression quickly and turned to me, leaning him arm on the table, his face inches from mine. "Bella," he breathed, his sweet breath fanned across my face. Abruptly, his tone turned to one of arrogance. "So, I was thinking that maybe later we can go to my place and do some math homework." What the fuck? We didn't have any math homework...He continued, "You know, add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and _multiply_." Mike stifled his laughter.

It took me a couple seconds to comprehend that, in pick-up-line form, he just asked me over to shack up. All that time I had spent swooning over his sorry ass, staying up late thinking about how perfect and different he was compared to everyone else, and it was just a waste of precious time? He was just another 'Mike' all along? My anger built up in that instant and I couldn't tame it. I stood up, raised my hand, and smacked him, hard, across the face.

He recoiled and covered his hand across his cheek. When he removed his hand, there was a pink stain displayed across his skin. "Ow," he whispered.

My anger evaporated and I smiled in vindictive satisfaction. "You're such an ass, Cullen." I murmured as Alice and I walked, quickly, out of the cafeteria.

"Shit, Bells! I didn't know you had it in you! You totally kicked his perverted little ass!" Alice congratulated me.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, pretty damn bummed.

"C'mon, Bells, don't take it too hard. I know you _like _him but cheer up! He's such a douche. Yeah, he's smoking hot, chiseled, and he probably has an eight-pack hiding under his shirt, but there are better guys out there."

"Man, Al, you really need pep-talk lessons. You suck at them."

"Don't worry about it...just cheer up!"

And the bell rang...

School dragged on relentlessly. Alice wanted to skateboard with me at Forks Park but I wasn't exactly in a skating mood. I couldn't believe I was so stupid as to think there was actually a perfect guy out there. I thought he was different but I should've known that in the end I'd end up with the aching feeling of disappointment. I always do.

"Bella, wait!" I heard a muffled voice cry out. It sound like an angel's song. Of course it had to be Edward. Ugh. I quickened my pace, and sped down the dusty sidewalk. "Bella! Please, let me explain!" Being as slow a runner as I was, he caught up to me within seconds. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Don't touch me!" I spat, fuming. He let go and I took that advantage to look away from his heartbreakingly beautiful face.

"Please, Bella." He whispered, barely audible. The sound of him saying my name turned my knees weak. Why was I such a pussy? Betraying the noble part of my mind, I turned to face him.

"You have ten seconds to explain, and then I'm leaving."

He started immediately. "I'm so sorry Bella. That was so unlike me. I'm not a selfish, arrogant ass. I was dared to do that! Mike dared me! " He rambled.

"Cut the bullshit, Cullen, you could've said 'no', and you chose not to. You chose to hurt me. I hardly know you and I can already tell you're just. Like. Mike."

"I'm not, Bella, I-I-they...It was stupid. I regret it and I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Please forgive me; I don't want to start off this way..."

"Why do you care what I think?"

"I don't- I mean, I do-"

"Save it, jackass, I'm leaving."

"C'mon, all I'm asking is for a chance...to be friends..."

I thought about it. All he wanted was a chance... "Fine. One chance."

"So, you wanna go out sometime?" I raised my eyebrows incredulously.

"I mean, just as friends." I noticed his smile faded as he said this. I wasn't surprised my stomach sank at the word 'friends.'

"Okay..."

"Sunday, I'll pick you up at nine-ish? You wanna show me 'round Forks; maybe go for a movie later?"

"Alright."

"See you then."

And I walked away, attempting _not_ to smile like a love-struck teenager...

****

A/N: I hope you liked it! Am I rushing!? It's not a date, it's 2 friends hanging out...Alright, this time, I want...140 reviews total to get the next chapter, which will be the 'hang out'. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 7: Keisha Mei Ash?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Santyna (sorry, your pen name didn't work) for giving me an awesome idea that I wasn't able to use yet! I hope I will get to use it soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Keisha Mei Ash?

BPOV

I couldn't contain my joy as I skateboarded to Alice's house. I'm going out with Edward! Yeah, I know it wasn't a date, but I'd take whatever I could get. Ugh, now I sound desperate. I pounded on Alice's door when I reached her place and, impatiently, waited for her to answer.

I heard footsteps coming from inside, getting louder as she got closer. She finally opened the door and I basically flew inside.

"Hey, Bells, why are you so fucking hyper?" She questioned, warily.

"Edward apologized to me!"

"Woop-di-doo." she said sarcastically.

"And he asked me out!" I screamed in anticipation. "...As friends." I added quietly, but of course, she heard...

"As friends? Haha. That's the stupidest shit I ever heard. Bella, it's obvious he likes you more than just a _friend_."

"No, he doesn't, Al. A: He hardly knows me. B: He made sure to say 'just friends.' And C: I'm very plain, not attractive in anyway, clumsy, and self-conscious. There's no way he likes me..."

"Bella, gimme a break. You're totally wrong. A: He knows you, considering you spent an entire night in prison with him. B: He said 'just friends' 'cause he didn't know if you liked him more than a friend and he didn't wanna scare you off. And C: Bella, I know you never believe me, even though I would never lie to you, but you're honestly _gorgeous_. Stunning. It's true, you're self-conscious and clumsy, but also beautiful, funny, and unique. Trust me, he likes you."

"Thanks, Alice, you're an awesome friend..." However, I still didn't believe her.

"I know I am." She smiled. "I'm such a good friend that I'm gonna turn you into a goddess for your date...or 'hang out'." She said, using her fingers as quotation marks.

There was no point in arguing with Alice, and she _was_ a pretty amazing beautician..."Fine." I agreed.

She squealed. "You're not gonna regret it, Bells! When is the date?"

"It's _not _a date and the plans are for Sunday at nine o'clock."

"Perfect! Let's go shopping, Bells! We need to get you the _perfect _outfit!"

"Ugh, but I hate shopping...and so do you!"

"I know, but I _love _making you look sexy!" She said while rummaging through her kitchen drawers for cash.

I sighed, "Fine, let's go..." I emptied a few twenties from my pocket and scurried out the door with Alice.

---

__

Sunday, 8:49pm

"Ouch!" I yelped, as Alice continuously plucked hairs from my eyebrows.

"Shut up you whore! I'm making you hot so stop complaining!" After she put down the tweezers of death, she lathered red lipgloss across my lips. She finished touching up my mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, claiming that she was giving me 'smoky eyes'.

She only curled the ends of my hair, leaving the rest of it straight and smooth as silk. The worst part was, she made me wash out my blue tips! Humph. I was wearing dark grey shorts, a red tank-top, and my traditional black, high-cut converse. Finally, she held up a full body-length mirror. The woman captured in the reflective glass was actually, I admitted, quite good looking. Her light brown eyes stood out against her perfect, creamy skin. Her waist was thin, and legs were long.

"Impressive, eh?" Alice smirked at my shocked expression.

"Alice, you're a fucking _master_!" I squealed.

"Just remind him not to drool." As if on cue, the doorbell rang...

EPOV

Fuck, I was so stupid to accept that idiotic dare from Mike. All I wanted was to be apart of a group. Yeah, the guys were all pathetic 'ass-gazers', but they were popular. I know it's stupid to think that way but I've always been accepted...Still, it wasn't worth upsetting Bella. I really wanted to get to know her and I wasn't off to a good start...

I parked in front of her house and rang on the doorbell. Seconds later, Alice answered. I figured she was helping Bella get ready...even though it wasn't a date. "Bella will be down in a second, and please, try not to drool." Alice whispered the last part.

"Why would I dr-" I was about to ask, but when I saw Bella appear at the top of the stairs, I stopped immediately. Fuck. Shit. Fuck-shit. I swallowed the lump in my throat. She looked...well, sexy. Really mother-fucking sexy. Beautiful, but _definitely _sexy. I closed my mouth. I hadn't realized it was hanging open. Now I know what Alice was talking about. Definitely drool-worthy.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed. "H-hey Edward." She stuttered, looking at the top of my shirt. Three of of the buttons were undone, exposing some of my chest.

"Bella, wow, you look...great." _Much more than just great, _my mind argued.

"Thanks," A lovely blush washed over her cheeks. "You do too."

"Shall we?" I asked, gesturing to outside.

"Sure." We walked out together. I opened the passenger side of my Volvo for her, expecting her to climb in, but she didn't. She closed the door.

"We're walking, lazy-ass." she laughed. "It's a small town. There's no need for your shiny Volvo around here."

I chuckled at her pushiness. It was really quite cute. "Okay, where're we going?"

"I don't know. Where would _friends _go?" She asked herself, almost sneering the word 'friends'. "I know! Let's go to the bar!"

"Bella, we're seventeen." I said, stating the obvious.

"And?" She prodded.

"It's illegal." I said simply. Does she not know about the twenty-first century age restrictions?

"No shit, sherlock. I've got fake ID's." she laughed.

"You want to sneak in!?" I asked. Ugh, I probably sounded like such a wimp. But I was never one for trouble...

"Yeah, but if you're scared..." she smirked.

"I'm not scared, Bella. I'm worried that some college guy is gonna hit on you and take you to his place. Alice would kick my ass if that happened." I joked.

"Yup, you're scared." It was as if she could see right through me...

"I'm not! Fine, you wanna go? Lets go..." I finally gave in.

"It's not gonna be fun if you don't _want_ to go..."

"I do. Lets go, lead the way..." We walked to the bar in the dark mist that showered the air. I looked at Bella who was slightly in front of me. She looked simply breathtaking in the moonlight...We arrived only a few minutes after we had started walking. She handed me a fake ID. 'Emmett Swan', it read. "Your brother?" I assumed.

"Yup," she answered. "He lent it to me."

"Okay, so who are you?" She then pulled out a few other cards.

"I'm not sure. I have three ID's. Should I be...Dixie Normous, Keisha Mei Ash, or Annie Recksun?"

**A/N: Haha, do you get what the names are referring to? Sorry, I just had to put that in! I got the names off a site! Yes, I'm a loser and I'm not ashamed! :P Anyways, next chapter is the actual bar scene! Some craaaazy things will happen, so beware. In order to get an update out of me, I want 170 reviews (total, of course), please...Thanks again! :) Review please! **


	9. Chapter 8: Skinny Dipping?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!**

**A/N: Nice! 170 reviews! Thanks guys! So sorry for the wait, but school's a major priority...I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one's are gonna be VERY juicy! This one just kind of leads to it. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Skinny Dipping?

EPOV

Bella and I were already in the bar. She had decided that her new identity was 'Dixie Normous'. Quite frankly, I didn't think the bar hopper was paying any attention to her fake ID at all, however was rather absorbed with _her. _

We were sitting on the bar stools, not speaking, so I decided to clear the awkward vibes and speak.

"Wanna drink?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smirked. "I'll order..." And the bartender approached. "Hi, can I have two shots of whiskey?"

"Coming right up." A moment later the drinks came.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" she smiled at the man.

"Anything for you, gorgeous. It's on the house."

I narrowed my eyes at the over-confident bartender and watched as he scurried away. I sipped the hard liqueur with uncertainty. I've had alcohol before, at parties, but this was different. Much stronger.

About six shots of whiskey later, I was done. Completely wasted.

"Bella," I slurred, "Ay-Ay-Ay. Under my umbrella, Bella, Bella, Bella. Ay-Ay-Ay."

BPOV

Yup, he was drunk and I was feeling a little tipsy as well. I fell of the bar stool. _Very _tipsy. "Edward, we should go."

"Okay little muffin cake," What the fuck? Wow...

"Uh, sure."

"Bella, you know your name means 'beautiful'?" he questioned, barely coherent.

"Yes..."I said warily.

"It suits you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world" I giggled. I had to admit he was cute when drunk.

"Are you sure you're not high, as well?" I asked rhetorically, while passing 'Forks Pond."

Edward stopped, ignoring my sarcasm. "You know what we should do, Bella-Wella?" He smiled a goofy grin.

"What?"

"We should go swimming..." His hand shook while gesturing to the pond.

"Edward, the gates are locked, it's past midnight, and we don't have bathing suits." So being drunk turned Edward into a daredevil and me into a wuss?

"We don't need bathing suits." He breathed, alcohol radiating from his breath.

"I'm not skinny dipping, Edward!" I laughed. I had to admit, the bad-boy side of him was hot.

"I know, I know, even though I _really _wanna see you naked. We can just go in our underwear!" His comment didn't bother me knowing he was flat out wasted. And it seemed like a fun idea...

"Okay, fine." Breaking the rules was my expertise anyways...We both hopped over the closed fence. I imprinted my feet in the wet sand and walked to the waters edge. The ivory reflection from the moon bathed in the black waters, supplying us our only light.

My heart thudded in my chest as Edward began to strip, rather slowly, unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped off his dark wash jeans, and was left, clad, in navy blue boxers. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted chest. I then looked up at his face. He was already staring me.

"Your turn." he smirked. I sighed. It wasn't like he'd remember any of this in the morning. Hell, even I wouldn't remember anything. I grabbed the hem of my tank top and pulled it off over my head, revealing a read bra. I looked over to see him watching, his eyes wide, his jaw unhinged.

"Turn around, you pervy little drunk." I said and he chuckled.

"No! I'll cover my eyes. "Pinky swear!" He covered his eyes, but I could tell he was peeking through the spaces between his fingers. I ignored him and went back to undressing, just slipping off my jeans, uncovering my bra's matching undies.

"Kay, I'm...changed." _More like _un_changed_, my mind countered.

Edward looked me over for a while and I felt uncomfortable being this revealed. "Enjoying the view?" I asked.

I expected a witty remark, rather than, "Yes. You look _really_ fuckable right now."

I froze, blood flooding my cheeks. Man, this kid was horny when he was drunk! "Edward, just get in the water before I kick your corrupt little ass!"

"Yes ma'am!" He smiled and sank into gentle waves. I placed my foot in the water. The temperature sent shivers down my spine. I slowly glided into the cold, my body heat eventually seizing the shivers that rippled through me.

I sunk my head into the pond and started swimming. I looked to the right of me and saw Edward slice effortlessly through water. When he resurfaced, he nodded his head vigorously, his sodden hair shooting drops of water in my face.

"You asshole!" I laughed, and took off after his retreating figure.

After we decided it was a fair time to go home, we got dressed and headed back, water devouring ourselves.

"Hah! That was fun, Bellzy-poo!" He laughed and I laughed along with him.

"I know! So fun..."

"Sooo..." He slurred, "How 'bout we go to my place for a little 'one-on-one' time if you know that I'm saying?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Cullen, you're such a badass when you're drunk. It's so hot..." Oh G-d! Did I just say that out loud!?

"Isn't it? Then why don't you wanna come over?!?" He whined like a six-year old and started playing with the hem of my shirt. It _really _turned me on.

"Cause you're drunk!" I started, pulling away from his closeness. "And you don't like me...in that way. And also, because I only like you as a friend as well," I lied, my mind fizzling slightly, "You're just wasted and are gonna forget all this in the morning! And we'll be back tomorrow at school, friends, without any memory of us half-nude in the pond...alright?"

"Yes, mom." Edward chortled. "Mommy, can you tuck me into bed tonight? And spank me when I'm a bad boy?"

"You're ridiculous," I laughed under my breath.

I walked Edward home. There was no way he was going walking alone in his state of mind. Apparently, only his brother was there. His dad worked late and his mom was on some business trip in Arizona. Jasper was awake and helped me take Edward to his room. He offered me a lift home but I declined and told him I'd walk. Alice would shoot me if she found out I was in the same car as the guy she liked. So, I walked home and snuck into my bedroom from the open window. I dragged my feet to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I dozed off into a dreamless sleep...

---

I woke up the next morning, my head weighing a billion tons. It pounded with an inevitable force. Ugh. I hate Hangovers. I was well aware of the churning acid inside my stomach so I leaned to the side of my bed and vomited... _Oh no_, I thought. It was Monday, which meant there was school...

Which meant there was _Edward_...

**A/N: PLEASE READ!THIS IS IMPORTANT! I just posted the prologue for the sequel of **_**Player Meets Girl**_**. And it's called, **_**Player Meets Game**_**. **

**The summary: What ever happened to Edward's player days? When Bella transforms into a stay-in-dorm-all-day-studying wallflower and removes Edward from her list of #1 priorities, the 'old' Cullen comes out to play. How long before they realize that games end and there's always a winner? AH, OOC. **

**Please check it out! **

**Uhhh, can I have 195 reviews, please, for the next chapter!? Hope you enjoyed...Any suggestions? **

**P.S: Remember to R&R **_**Player Meets Girl**_**'s sequel! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: Be There Or Be Fags

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!**

**A/N: Hey guys. OKAY. I KNOW YOU ALL PROBABLY DESPISE ME BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS. I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT IT. I was just so busy. With homework, friends, etc, etc. BUT if I get a lot of reviews, I'm going to be updating more frequently. I LOVE YOU ALL. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Be There Or Be Fags

BPOV

I dragged my lazy ass out of bed, got dressed in sweats and a hoodie and walked into to my bathroom. Aw crap. I looked like a dead raccoon, the black bags under my eyes prominent. My face was pale to the point of transparency. I applied foundation and eyeliner, grabbed a strawberry pop tart, and ran out the door with my skateboard.

I was riding along the sidewalk when suddenly my cell phone vibrated. "Fuck!" I yelped as my ass met the ground. "Stupid cell phone." Suddenly, my heart dropped. Did Edward text me? My mind silently prayed for it to be from him. I opened the text.

_HEY PIMPS AND WHORES! HUGE PARTAY AT MY CASA TONIGHT. BE THERE OR BE FAGS. Losers r not welcome. U know who u r... _

_From, Mike_

I sighed and lifted myself off the ground. I scraped several parts of my ass for this!? Just then, Alice came up from behind me.

"Bells, we are _so _going to Mike's party!" Alice screeched causing my ears to thud.

"What the hell? No. It's fucking Mike Newton's party. Have you lost your mind!?"

"Edward's gonna be there." She taunted, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Another reason not to go."

"Uh...what the fuck? What happened to 'Oh Edward! He's so dreamy! I want him to stick his dick up my asshole!'" She mocked me in a girly tone. I smacked her.

"I don't talk like that! And...I do like Edward...It's just...Yesterday-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!?" My ears repelled from the sound.

"Well if you'd shut up maybe I could tell you."

Alice mocked the motions of zipping her lips closed and locking them with an invisible key.

"Really, Al? Are we five years old?" She looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "Well, I don't remember everything. I was wasted before we even got to the lake..."

"You were at a lake!?"

"Wow, that key was really effective!" Heavy sarcasm. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

I filled her in on all the details and finished as we landed in the school parking lot.

"Holy crap, Bella! Why the fuck did you not hook up with him?"

"Well his brain wasn't functioning properly. What if he woke up and remembered everything and regretted it all?"

"Bells, he'd be the luckiest guy in the world to get with you. Promise me it'll happen tonight at Mike's party!"

I blushed. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not going to that party."

"Bella, don't be a fag. He obviously wants you."

"No, he really doesn't. He was just drunk and horny. I'm sure in that state of mind he would've fucked a wall if it had a pussy."

"No, he wouldn't. Even if he doesn't like you yet, he's not blind."

"Alice, I'm still not going to that party."

"But Jasper's gonna be there!"

"No."

"Please!?" She begged flashing her puppy eyes.

"Okay!"

"Really!?"

"No.

"Fuck you." I smiled. She continued, "You know, there's gonna be a lot of girls at the party who want to get with Edward. I mean, he's _hot_. Just picture their sweaty bodies grinding up against his junk, Then some random chick starting to suck on his long, hard, thick, throbbing errec-"

"Alice!" I cut her off. "Ew!"

"So are you coming or not?"

"Fuck yes!" I said, and walked off to my first-period class.

Today's Events:

First period – Watch clock tick.

Second period – Lauren Mallory calls me a whore. I push her into a desk. She sprains her knee. I get detention.

Lunch – I sit with Alice. I stare at Edward. Edward glances at me. Edward looks away. I frown. Edward looks back. He smiles. I smile. Lunch ends.

Third period – I complete two math questions. I day dream. I fall asleep.

Fourth Period – I chew gum like a cow. Jessica Stanley tells me to shut up. I shut us both up.

Class ended. Well, TGIF. At the end of the day, I walked out to the parking lot and saw Edward standing by his Volvo. He smiled at me and I smiled back and turned around.

"Bella!" He called and ran over to me. "Let me give you a lift. It's the least I could after you walked me home last night." My face flushed as I reminisced. He chuckled and dragged me to his car. I got in. So did he. The car blocked out all of the outside noise. It suddenly became very quiet. The engine revved. He then turned to me grabbed hold of my face with his long, calloused fingers and proceeded to shove his tongue down my throat. Just joking. But I wish I wasn't. Damn, I wanted to kiss him. But with looks and charm like his, he could get just about any girl he wanted. Why in hell would he settle for plain, old me?

"Thanks for driving me home." I muttered and opened the car door. I was about to step out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the car.

"Wait." I looked at him. He looked at my mouth. "I had fun last night."

"Yeah, me too." Awkward.

"I know that it got a little weird at the end, but I was thinking maybe we can do it again sometime." I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'd lay off the alcohol," He added.

I laughed. "Well, sure then."

"Are you going to Mike's party?"

"Yeah. Are you?" As if I didn't already know...

"Yeah. I'll see you there, Bella." I took that as my cue to leave. I got out of the car and waved him goodbye. When he was out of sight, I did a little happy dance on my driveway and ran inside my house.

"Hello, mother dearest." I said sarcastically, as I walked into the kitchen to my mom reading health magazines.

"Shut up, Isabella. I'm not in the mood for your fucking attitude."

I rolled my eyes, walked into my room, and fell onto my bed. I took a deep breath in. I exhaled. Okay, so it was obvious I had a little thing for Edward. He was just so _interesting_! And _fun_! And _cute_! And way too good for me. I looked into my magic mirror on the wall. I sure as hell wasn't the fairest of them all. I looked tired and weary. There was no way I was going like this to the party tonight. I was in need of a makeover. I needed _Alice_!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Parties and Blowjobs

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's only been li****ke a month? Not THAT long. Anyhoo, enjoy and review. No reviews, no next chapter. Muahahaha.**

Chapter 10: Parties and Blowjobs

BPOV

As soon as Alice got my phone call, she immediately brought her makeup bag and rushed over to my house. "Bella, I'm here!" She cried, huffing in my doorway. I ran downstairs.

"Bella, hurry!" She grabbed my wrist.

"Uh, where are you taking me?"

"To the mall!" She glanced at her watch. "We have 40 minutes to pick out the perfect outfit for you. Now hurry!"

I sighed. There was no point in arguing and I _did_ need new clothes. I slipped on my converse and closed the door behind us. We arrived at the mall and ran into American Eagle. Yes, I had a few punk clothes here and there, but preppy was cute for parties. Alice picked out a cute pair of light blue, washed out short-shorts with frayed bottoms and a few fashionable rips, along with a brown, skinny braided belt. I also bought a tight white shirt that showed a sliver of my midriff.

"Let's go!" She screamed, rushing out the mall, with my hand in her grip. I got dressed and sat in my vanity chair. She curled my hair, ruffled it, and then started on my face. She blended in ivory foundation on my face, then swiped on black eyeliner and mascara onto my eyes. I looked in the mirror. I liked the way I looked. "Bella, you look so pretty!" She shrieked, admiring her work.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered as I walked out the door in my low-cut black converse. Alice looked beautiful in her short leather mini-skirt, and a black low v-neck and high black boots. Very Alice. There was no way Jasper would be able to resist her.

We arrived at Mike's house. Holy fuck, it was packed. The music was blaring. There were groups of people drinking. One girl was doing a strip dance atop a table. Sweaty bodies grinding up on each other. People hooking up everywhere. I didn't see Edward. Alice and I got out of the car. We walked inside the house and I immediately saw Jasper sitting on a couch talking to some guys from the football team. Alice and I walked over. "Hey, Jasper." I grinned.

Alice scowled at me. "Hey Jasper!" She smiled at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Hey. You guys look awesome." Jasper smiled. Alice stepped forward, and touched his shoulder confidently.

"Wanna go somewhere and talk?" She said, sultry and bit her lip. He looked at her lips and smirked. They left. Gee, thanks for leaving me here alone with a group of football players, Alice. I sat down on the couch.

One of them looked at me and sat down beside me.

"Hey, you're name's Bella, right?" He grinned, friendly. I looked at him. He was pretty cute, brown hair slightly covering his dark eyes. Tan skin. Built. I suppose I could talk to him till I spotted Edward or until Alice came back. Fuck, Alice wasn't coming back till her and Jasper screwed.

"Yeah, and you're...?

"Tyler Crowley, captain of the football team here. I've never really seen you around." He smiled. "But I'm not sure why."

"I'm a junior. And it's a big school."

"Oh, you're a junior?"

"Yes." I noticed him stare at my chest a lot. He looked pretty drunk.

"Want me to get you a drink or something?" His smile was friendly though his eyes were unreadable. I needed time to breathe.

"Yes. Beer please."

He flashed a smile and waddled to the kitchen. I took out my phone and started to text Alice.

_Hey Alice. I wanna leave soon. Don't feel 2 well. _

A second later my phone buzzed.

_Don't bullshit me. I saw Edward w. another girl. R u gonna do something bout it?_

I didn't reply. Whatever, I didn't care if some bleached blonde whore was wrapped tightly against the guy I hadn't taken my mind off in the past week. Well, maybe I did a little bit. Just then, Tyler came back with two red cups and took a seat uncomfortably close to me. He handed one beer to me and drew his arm over me. I took a sip from the cup.

Six cups of beer later and I was completely and utterly smashed. I had no perception of where I was, or who I was with really. My eyesight was blurry and my reaction time was off. I couldn't comprehend much. All I knew was that I was in the mood to 'get-some.' My brain was entirely disengaged from my body at this point. Acting completely on drunken-impulse, I giggled and stood up, biting my lip teasingly. Tyler looked up at me, lust blackening his eyes. I grabbed his wrist playfully and dragged him through clusters of sweaty bodies. 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha came on, and I turned around pressing my behind tight against him. My instincts controlled me and I placed one of my hands around his upper thigh and the other tangled in his hair. I grinded uncontrollably, basking in the sensation of realizing he wanted me. At the end of the song, knowing he 'felt' the same way I did, I brought him to the wall and pushed him against it. His hard body was pressing tightly against mine, one part significantly harder the rest. I leaned in close and pressed my lips against him. His mouth responded aggressively, his tongue fighting its way into my mouth. He tasted strongly of beer but my fried mind couldn't comprehend that this wasn't what I wanted. It seemed to think the opposite actually. I grabbed his wrist again and dragged him upstairs into one of the empty bedrooms. He slammed the door shut and pressed me against it, his calloused hands feeling their way up my shirt. His mouth was sloppy on mine as it concentrated on feeling me up.

"Stop." I murmured quietly, my brain kind of sensing what was going to happen next. He didn't hear me or at least he didn't listen. "Stop please." I said louder.

"Shh." He moved his mouth down my neck.

"Stop it." I said loudly. He moved a centimeter back, examining my expression. Fear was emanating off me and he sensed it. He smirked, entailing he would do anything but stop.

"Strip." He said, levelly, his eyes testing me. I didn't move. His slap was unexpected, but hard as a whip across my face. As I whimpered, his face showed no remorse. "I said strip you whore."

My body quivered. I was to scared make a run for it so I did what he asked, like he knew I would. As I began pulling my shirt off, he stopped me.

"Slower." The corners of his mouth curled into a sickening smile. I inhaled shakily, and started pulling off my shirt, even slower. "Now, take off your pants. Slowly."

I obeyed him as tears welled up in my eyes. "Stop crying bitch, I'm not gonna make you have sex with me."

Hearing him say that, my heart was able to beat again. I sighed in relief, a bit too shaken to smile. "Then why are you making me take my clothes off?"

"Cause I want to look at something nice while you suck me off." Oh, shit. Well, at least I'd done it before. Under the influence, of course. Not wanting to be killed on this fine evening, I got on my knees and watched as Tyler unzipped his pants.


	12. Chapter 11: Edward Cullen Saves the Day

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own black skinny jeans and Ed Hardy shoes. Beat that, Stephanie!**

******A/N: PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT!!! Hi..I know I took a really long break and stopped updating for a while but I promise I'll start updating more if you review. I got 5 reviews last chapter...5 REVIEWS!!! I'm not updating the next chapter until I get at least 15 more reviews. _Please read and review!!!_ Thank you! :D  
**

Chapter 11: Edward Cullen Saves the Day

BPOV

"So you're trying to tell me Tyler made you take your clothes off slowly and forced you to blow him...?" Edward asked.

"Precisely." I sighed, just wanting to forget about it. This was nice, sitting by the fireplace with Edward, Jasper and Alice, wrapped in giant blanket. So, you're probably wondering exactly what happened...

_-2 hours earlier-_

"Blow me, bitch." Just as I was lowering my head, Edward barged into the room. The first thing I felt was utter relief. Then embarrassment. I noticed was that his shirt was drenched in a substance most likely being beer. My face blanched realizing I was half naked, on my knees, Tyler's erection pointing to the sky.

A few things happened in that moment. Edward's jaw drops. I cover up. Tyler begins jacking off. I gag. Edward looks away. I cover my eyes. Edward looks at me. I open my mouth to speak. Tyler cums on the floor. I vomit and pass out...

When I woke up, I immediately wanted to go back to sleep. Other than the peaceful heat warming my eyelids, all I felt was pain. It was as though needles were slowly being pressed into my brain. I heard an echo sounding like my name. It pounded in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately noticed that I was dressed. I then came to discover that I wasn't anywhere familiar. I was lying on a soft couch wrapped in a blanket next to a warm, blazing fire. My voice was thick as I said, "Alice?"

"Bells! You're up!" She ran to my side from the kitchen.

"Where am I?"

"We're at Edward and Jasper's place." She smiled. Shit. How long was I here for? My mother would...not care. Blood ran to my cheeks as the night's events filled my mind.

"And how did I get here? What time is it?"

"Well, let's see...after you passed out in your own vomit, I put your clothes back on. Then Edward and Jasper helped me carry you to their car and we drove to their house and laid you on the couch. Oh, and it's like 11:45pm." When I didn't answer, Alice asked, "So why exactly were you going to blow Tyler Crowley?"

"Ugh." I cringed. "I didn't want to. We were making out and I was really drunk. We went upstairs and he started going farther and I told him to stop. He slapped me and forced me to strip and give him head. But I didn't. Thankfully Edward came just in time."

"Oh my gosh, Bells! Are you okay? He slapped you?! What a jerk! I feel terrible I left you alone." I nodded sleepily. Edward and Jasper soon came into the room and we filled them in on all the details, which brings us to now...

"So you're trying to tell me Tyler made you take your clothes off slowly and forced you to blow him...?" Edward asked.

"Precisely." I sighed, just wanting to forget about it. This was nice, sitting by the fireplace with Edward, Jasper and Alice, wrapped in giant blanket.

"That's terrible. What a fucking pig." He growled. I suddenly got the urge to jump him. I'd been getting that a lot lately. I then remembered the blonde whore who was pressed against him and the urge left as new ones came. Anger. Jealousy. _Major_ jealousy.

"Yeah. So what did you do at the party? I think I saw you with some blonde girl." I hinted, hoping to come across as nonchalant.

"Oh. Her." He seemed disgusted.

"What?"

"She was following me around and I kept telling her to leave me alone but I think she was too drunk to comprehend."

"Oh yeah, it must've been terrible having a pretty blonde girl - just about ready to jump you – following you around all night. Oh, the horrors." The sarcasm was thick in my voice.

"It was." He raised his eyebrows at me. "I was looking for you actually." I blushed but didn't say anything. Jasper broke the silence. "So, what do you guys wanna do? We might as well chill while you're here...unless you wanna leave."

"No! Maybe we can all hang out here and watch TV or something." Alice suggested. I shrugged. 5 cups of Mountain Dew, 4 bags of BBQ chips and 3 reruns of 'Friends' later, I was passed out again. Alice nudged me awake. It was past midnight and we needed to leave. Edward decided that because Alice and I had a lot to drink tonight, we needed a lift home so he drove us back to Alice's house in Alice's car.

"Thanks Edward!" Alice smiled as Edward landed in her driveway. "Let's go, Bella." Alice got out of the car.

"Wait." Edward said. "I want to talk to Bella for a minute if you don't mind." Alice smirked and ran inside her house. I breathed out, trying not to expose the shakiness in my voice.

"Yes?"

"I just want to let you know I feel responsible for what happened to you tonight. And I'm sorry."

I shot him a confused glance. "Edward, that wasn't your fault at all. We were in a roo-"

"But I should've been with you the whole time." He interrupted. "I saw you dancing with Tyler and I knew you were drunk and I just got...I mean I just decided not to go to you. If I would've been there..."

"Shh." I hushed, placing my finger over his lips. He listened and the car suddenly became intensely quiet. I didn't know where to put my finger next so I just pulled my hand away and looked down self consciously. I then felt his finger pulling my chin up to face him. Could he see how red my cheeks were? Could he tell how nervous I was in his presence?

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

He grimaced, looking ashamed. "How would you feel if I kissed the blonde you saw me with tonight?"

Horrified. Angry. Jealous. Stab-a-pole-through-her-brain-and-burn-her-alive jealous. "Uh, fine."

"Okay. Well I did. I just thought I should let you know." I felt as though my heart was constricting. I tried not to make my unhappiness apparent but I was sure he could see the way my face paled. I wanted to leave before I made an idiot of myself.

"That's cool." I said, levelly. "I'm going to go inside now. Thank you for the ride, Edward." I began to open to the door.

"No, wait!" He closed the door before I could get out. "I only wanted to be honest with you. I was really drunk. It was only a couple minutes and I was really disoriented and...angry."

"Why were you angry?"

"Well I saw you with Crowley and I just lost my nerve." My heart skipped a beat. _He_ was jealous of _Tyler_?

"Oh." I hoped he couldn't see me blush in the darkness.

"Can I ask you one more question before you leave?"

"I guess." At that point I realized we were leaning in closer to each other. I could feel his cool breath caressing my cheeks. His eyes were locked in mine and I couldn't look away.

"Can I kiss you?"


End file.
